


First Words

by MilkMoustachesAreCool



Series: Next Generation [1]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkMoustachesAreCool/pseuds/MilkMoustachesAreCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Viola and Sebastian. Sebastian and Viola. You are going to be the most amazing people ever, just like your Dad."</p><p>"Which one?" asked Balthazar, his mouth curling up in a smile.</p><p>"You of course, you idiot." Pedro rolled his eyes and leaned over to place a kiss on Balthazar's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened....thanks adrisama for the comment on my previous fic 'Olivia' which is what gave me the idea :)

"That was Bianca," said Pedro, looking up at Balthazar as he hung up his phone.

"Oh? What did she say?" Balthazar didn't look up from his book.

"She's gone into labour. The babies are coming."

There was silence in the room for a moment before the two men jumped into action, running around the room and grabbing whatever they needed, shouting at each other the whole time. They reached the door simultaneously and stopped, looking into each other's eyes for a moment. They paused for one frantic kiss of joy before running out the door to make their way to the hospital.

A few hours later, they paced around a hospital room, each holding a beautiful newborn baby.

"Do you have any ideas for names yet?" asked Bianca.

"Not yet," replied Pedro, not looking up from the baby boy in his arms.

"I was thinking," said Balthazar slowly.

"Yeah?" prompted Pedro.

"I quite like Viola for the girl," he said softly, looking up to see Pedro's reaction. "If you like it too, I mean. If not it -"

"I like Viola," smiled Pedro, and Balthazar shut up.

"Viola," Balthazar tried the name out as he gazed adoringly at the little baby girl in his arms. He smiled.

"Viola it is so," grinned Pedro. "Now we just need a name for this little guy."

"You choose. I chose Viola," said Balthazar.

"How about - now shoot me down if you don't like it, but how do you feel about Sebastian?" suggested Pedro.

"Sebastian," repeated Balthazar. "Yeah, I quite like Sebastian."

"Viola and Sebastian. Sebastian and Viola. You are going to be the most amazing people ever, just like your Dad."

"Which one?" asked Balthazar, his mouth curling up in a smile.

"You of course, you idiot." Pedro rolled his eyes and leaned over to place a kiss on Balthazar's mouth.

***

A year later, Balthazar and Pedro's friends were all over at their house celebrating Viola and Sebastian's first birthday. They had just finished opening the twins' presents - surprise surprise, Balthazar had gotten his children a small keyboard to play with ("you might as well start them off as early as possible, right?"). Pedro walked into the kitchen looking for Viola's bottle and found Balthazar and Hero, chatting and drinking tea.

"So a keyboard," asked Hero.

"Yeah well, it can't hurt to expose them to music a bit, right?" laughed Balthazar.

"No, I'm just surprised you didn't get a viola though," teased Hero.

"Oh, that's going to be for her fifth birthday," joked Balthazar.

"Don't you mean violin?" interjected Pedro, a bemused expression on his face.

"No, I meant viola," responded Hero, brow furrowed.

"What's a viola?" asked Pedro, equally confused.

"What do you mean? It's an instrument," laughed Balthazar.

"What? There's an instrument called a viola?" demanded Pedro, hands on his hips, his hunt for the bottle forgotten.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that?"

"You mean you named our daughter after a musical instrument?" Pedro certainly didn't sound pleased at this revelation.

"Okay guys I'm going to go see what Bea is up to," said Hero awkwardly before ducking out of the room.

"You agreed to it," said Balthazar exasperatedly.

"Yeah but I didn't know what I was agreeing to! What kind of musical instrument is it even? Is it like a violin?"

"Yeah it's like a slightly bigger, slightly lower violin. At our wedding - the instrument in the string quartet that played that gorgeous solo was a viola. That's why I picked the name!"

"I thought that was a violin!"

"So what's wrong with naming our daughter after a memory that's very important to me? Surely it's better than picking a name at random just because you like the sound of it?" demanded Balthazar.

"Well I didn't just pick a name at random either!" shouted Pedro, before realising what he had said and freezing like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" demanded Balthazar. "What did you name him after then?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Pedro tried to wave the question away but was unsuccessful.

"Pedro." Balthazar gave Pedro the icy look that he recognised as his 'I mean business' look.

"Alright, well while Bianca was pregnant with the twins I decided to spend some time learning about kid stuff so I watched a load of Disney movies and I guess the lobster, Sebastian, in The Little Mermaid reminded me a bit of you. Because of the whole music thing. And when I was looking down into his eyes, I thought of that, and thought that maybe it might suit him."

"A lobster." Balthazar's voice was ice cold. "You're giving out to me for naming our daughter after a musical instrument and you named our son after a lobster."

"Yeah but that's completely different!" exclaimed Pedro.

"Yeah because yours is ridiculous, mine actually makes sense!" retorted Balthazar.

"Yeah right! At least my inspiration was actually alive!"

"IT WAS A LOBSTER! A CARTOON LOBSTER!"

All their friends sat in the living room, listening to their argument, trying to stifle their laughter. Beatrice bounced Viola on her knee and Sebastian pulled at Benedick's hair.

"Don't listen to them," cooed Hero. "You both have lovely names, regardless of how you got them."

Just then, Viola looked at her brother and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Lobster! Lobster!"

All the eyes in the room widened and soon everyone was crowded around the little girl, shushing her desperately, lest one of her fathers hear. Before long, however, Sebastian, on the other side of the room, had raised his arms into the air and started mimicking his sister. "Lobster! Lobster!"

Beatrice and Benedick took one look at each other and placed the children back on the floor before making a bolt for the door.

"Bye Pedro, bye Balth, this has been fun!" they called as they slammed the door behind them. The rest followed suit very quickly until Hero was left alone in the sitting room, eyes wide in shock, a child on either side of her, both now shouting: "Lobster! Lobster!"

Pedro and Balthazar walked in from the kitchen and to say that they didn't look impressed would be the understatement of the century.


End file.
